Shark Tale
Shark Tale is a 2004 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Vicky Jenson, Bibo Bergeron, and Rob Letterman. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. The film was released on October 1, 2004. Plot Oscar, an underachieving fish working as a tongue scrubber at the local whale wash, fantasizes about being rich and famous. His boss, Sykes, informs Oscar that he owes him five thousand clams, and gives him until tomorrow to pay back his debt. Oscar's friend, Angie, offers him a pink pearl to pawn off his debt to Sykes. Oscar arrives at the race track to meet Sykes, but instead bets the pearl on a racer named Lucky Day. The bet is noticed by a fish named Lola, who seduces Oscar, but abandons him upon learning that he is a whale washer. In the race that follows, Lucky Day loses the race, and an enraged Sykes orders Oscar taken to a secluded area to be punished by his enforcers, Ernie and Bernie. Meanwhile, a great white shark named Lenny is living in a family of criminally-inclined sharks, but is vegetarian, much to the disappointment of his father, Don Lino. Lenny's older brother, Frankie, is ordered to tutor Lenny to be carnivorous. The two depart and notice Oscar being tortured by Ernie and Bernie, and Frankie sends Lenny out to kill Oscar. Ernie and Bernie flee upon seeing Lenny approach, but Lenny reneges to kill Oscar. An enraged Frankie attempts to kill Oscar himself, but is fatally wounded by a falling anchor. A guilt-ridden Lenny departs, leaving Oscar the only other witness to Frankie's death. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity, Oscar takes credit for killing Frankie and is hailed for his supposed feats. Sykes becomes his manager, Lola becomes his girlfriend, and Oscar moves into a life of luxury. Meanwhile, Don Lino sends sharks out to find Lenny. As the sharks approach the city, Oscar is sent out to dispose of them. He meets Lenny, who forces Oscar to let him stay with him, threatening to expose his lies. However, Lenny soon confesses to Angie about Oscar's dishonesty, but the two manage to keep Angie from telling the public. Oscar is further guilt-ridden when Lola indicates that she will be with him so long as he is famous. To scare the sharks away, Oscar and Lenny stage an event in which Lenny pretends to terrorize the city, and Oscar presumably kills him by throwing him into the debts of sea. This act further cements him as the protector of the city, but greatly angers Don Lino. Oscar later leaves Lola in favor of Angie, who loved him before he became famous. Enraged, Lola beats Oscar and vows vengeance. Afterwards, Oscar attempts to present gifts to Angie, but discovers that she was abducted by Don Lino to force a sit-down. Oscar, accompanied by Lenny, who has disguised himself as a dolphin, arrives at the meeting, where they discover that Lola had aligned herself with Don Lino and arranged for Angie's kidnapping. Lenny devours Angie, but soon regurgitates her. Lenny reveals his true identity to Do Lino, who angrily attacks Oscar. Oscar flees to the whale wash, where he manages to trap Lenny and Don Lino. Oscar is praised for his actions, but he confesses to having not killed Frankie. Oscar tells Don Lino to accept Lenny and not to prejudge people, and a remorseful Don Lino apologizes and reconciles with his son, making peace with Oscar as well. Oscar forsakes his wealth and becomes co-manager of the whale wash, which is now frequently occupied by the sharks, and starts dating Angie, enjoying his new life. Meanwhile, Lola attempts to make amends with Oscar, but is instead met with one of his friends, Crazy Joe, a crab. Cast *Will Smith as Oscar. *Robert De Niro as Don Lino. *Renee Zellweger as Angie. *Jack Black as Lenny. *Angelina Jolie as Lola. *Martin Scorsese as Sykes. *Ziggy Marley as Ernie. *Doug E. Doug as Bernie. *Michael Imperioli as Frankie. *Vincent Pastor as Luca. *Peter Falk as Don Feinberg. *Katie Couric as Katie Current. *David P. Smith as Crazy Joe. Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:Adventure films Category:Action films Category:PG-rated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Underrated Films Category:2000s films